Pemandangan Indah
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Mata setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, begitu pula pada selera. Ketika kau menatap hamparan padang bunga warna-warni dan mengklaim bahwa itulah 'pemandangan indah'mu, maka lain halnya dengan pelukis jalanan itu./"Cantik."/Rasa rindu yang akhirnya terbayar lunas—bahkan mungkin dihadiahi bonus./Special SaIno XD/Oneshot/AU/Fluffy? :3/Mind to RnR?


**Yeeey~ Fic SaIno pertamaku XD Judulnya memang gaje, yang mau protes, protes aja #jleb**

**Maaf, ini doc lama yang baru bisa 'nekat' dipublish, hehe, udah kucek berulang kali, tapi kalo masih ada typpo, mohon dimaafkan :')**

**Ada yang suka juga sama pairing ini? :3**

**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pemandangan Indah**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (buat jaga-jaga) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Permisi, bolehkah aku—"

"Tentu, silahkan duduk."

Sebelum pria bersetelan abu-abu itu sempat mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, sang lawan bicara justru memotong terlebih dahulu—mengerti betul akan kehendak Tuan berpakaian sopan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda beriris gelap itu segera memungut plat warnanya yang sengaja ia letakkan di bawah. Usai mengoleskan beberapa warna tambahan di atas plat kayu miliknya, seniman tampan itu pun mulai mengerahkan jemari-jemari ajaibnya, berlenggak-lenggok bersama sang kuas.

Laki-laki yang menjadi objek lukisannya kali ini tampak belum begitu berumur, terlihat jelas dari kilauan rambut hitam—bak model iklan—miliknya. Lelaki itu tanpa segan memasang senyum lebar terbaiknya, berharap hasil lukisannya nanti bisa memuaskan.

Burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebas, sebebas imajinasi sang pelukis—Shimura Sai. Pemuda itu terus berpikir matang-matang, bagaimana pencahayaan dan pewarnaan yang pas untuk latar lukisannya yang sudah hampir jadi tersebut.

Kuas sederhana yang terselip di antara celah jemari-jemari Sai terus menggelitik sang kanvas tanpa ampun, seolah benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya kini. Ya, Sai adalah seorang pelukis jalanan. Pemuda itu akan setia duduk di _stand _sederhana miliknya yang terletak di pinggir lapangan alun-alun kota pada hari libur. Ha, Sai bukanlah seorang pengangguran yang mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk melukis. Bukan, ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda, yang selalu mengorbankan hari liburnya demi melaksanakan hobi abadinya tersebut.

Detik terus terlewat. Mentari pun semakin menukik naik sedikit demi sedikit. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Sai melukis lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sungguh aneh, karena biasanya Sai hanya memerlukan waktu selambat-lambatnya setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisan.

Satu-satunya alasan yang memungkinkan hanyalah, pikiran Sai yang sedang terbang ke mana-mana—tak benar-benar tertuju pada sosok yang menjadi objek lukisannya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai ramah, lengkap dengan senyum andalannya. Laki-laki tadi segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada Sai, lalu bergegas pergi dengan senyuman yang merekah lebar—puas akan hasil kerja Sai.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sai kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Kebosanan kembali menggerogoti diri pemuda tampan itu. Biasanya, di saat-saat seperti ini, Sai selalu menghibur diri dengan memanjakan pengelihatannya oleh **pemandangan indah **yang terletak di seberang jalan itu—tepat di depan _stand _mungil miliknya.

Di seberang sana, terdapat sebuah toko bunga. Bukan, bukan karena bunga-bunga segar indah yang berjejeran di etalase toko—bukan itu pemandangan indah yang Sai maksud. Pemandangan indah versi Sai itu adalah, seorang gadis pirang. Gadis yang—entah bagaimana—selalu berhasil menghilangkan kejenuhan Sai secara tidak langsung. Padahal awal mulanya Sai hanya sekedar membuang pandangannya secara _random _saja. Tanpa tahu sama sekali bahwa ketika iris kelamnya menangkap langsung bayangan sang gadis, manik miliknya justru tak ingin beralih lagi—seakan tertarik.

Dan letak toko bunga Yamanaka yang strategis—tepat di depan _stand _Sai—itulah yang memicu kebiasaan barunya—mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis pemilik toko—ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Telah berminggu-minggu Sai mengamati figur gadis itu, namun entah bagaimana Sai tak pernah merasa bosan—bahkan merasa takut tertangkap basah pun tidak. Ya, katakanlah Sai tidak peka. Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah...bagaimana caranya agar Sai bisa menghilangkan rasa 'kosong' di dalam dirinya kala ini?

Ha, inilah mimpi buruk Sai. Toko bunga Yamanaka, tutup. Yang artinya, gadis pemilik toko, tidak akan muncul. Mengingat kesimpulan sederhananya itu, Sai pun kembali mendengus kesal.

Beberapa anak-anak dan lansia tampak meramaikan alun-alun kota yang luas. Sepasang remaja terlihat tersenyum bahagia, kala sang pelukis jalanan elit (?) tengah menorehkan kuas ajaibnya di atas sang kanvas.

Tak sampai setengah jam, lukisan mereka pun jadi. Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya berlalu menjauh sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sebenarnya, Sai buru-buru menyelesaikan lukisannya tadi karena rasa bosannya sudah benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi, Sai ingin bergegas pulang.

Usai melirik sekilas jam tangan di saku celananya, Sai pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbenah. Sudah sore rupanya. Dan seharian ini Sai sama sekali tak dapat memuaskan _onyx_-nya—karena ketidakhadiran gadis cantik itu.

_'Mungkin minggu depan..' _batin pemuda itu pasrah. Dikumpulkannya kuas berbagai ukuran miliknya itu, lalu dimasukkannya kuas-kuas tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu tua berbentuk persegi.

"Maaf, sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Alunan suara yang halus—identik dengan kaum hawa—menyapa indera pendengaran Sai. Pemuda itu tampak memasang terlebih dahulu senyum tipis andalannya, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan berhadapan langsung dengan—

"Belum _kok_, Nona."

—gadis pemilik toko itu.

Sang gadis beriris _aquamarine _tersenyum cerah, seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sai sedikit terperanjak, terpesona sesaat pada sosok anggun yang menyapanya tadi. Sungguh tak ia sangka, gadis yang sedari tadi membuatnya uring-uringan bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti sekarang.

"Boleh aku, dilukis?"

Sebuah pertanyaan klise yang terdengar sangat manja di telinga Sai. Pemuda tampan itu pun bergegas tersenyum—padahal sejak tadi ia terus-menerus tersenyum tanpa sadar—lalu mengeluarkan kembali alat-alat lukisnya dari tempatnya semula.

Gadis cantik itu sedikit salah tingkah, kala sang pelukis jalanan terus-menerus tersenyum sembari memandanginya. Bibir merah muda sang gadis tertarik lagi, membentuk seulas senyum manis yang kembali menohok hati Sai. Semburat merah di wajah sang gadis pun tak dapat tertahankan lagi, begitu sepatah kata tak terduga tergelincir dari lidah sang pelukis jalanan.

"Cantik."

Ah, kau tak perlu merapihkan rambutmu dengan malu-malu seperti itu, gadis cantik. Jika saja kau tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalam buku-buku sketsa—bahkan kanvas-kanvas—milik sang pelukis. Wajahmu, senyummu, tingkahmu, semuanya sudah terlukis jelas dalam memori seniman muda itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa seringnya kau menjadi objek **pemandangan indah **pelukis jalanan itu, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Hihihi, fic SaIno pertamaku XD**

**Gomen kalau idenya pasaran atau aneh, hehe :3 maklumlah, saya baru pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan pairing manis ini XD**

**Yosh, kuharap readers bersedia memberikanku kenang-kenangan kecil? Hihi, REVIEW saja sudah lebih dari cukup XD**

* * *

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

Gadis bak boneka _Barbie _itu tersenyum malu, begitu mendapati duplikat dirinya telah tercetak cantik di atas kanvas yang dilukis langsung oleh Sai satu jam yang lalu. Ya, waktu yang cukup sepadan—bagi Sai—untuk menebus segala rasa hausnya akan sosok gadis yang—tanpa sadar—dirindukannya itu.

Ino lalu tersenyum girang, _aquamarine_-nya menatap Sai dengan lekat-lekat. "Kau sangat hebat, Sai," pujinya tulus. Entah bagaimana, dalam satu jam saja Ino dengan mudahnya sudah bisa akrab dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Sai tersenyum senang, merasa bangga karena hasil karyanya telah dipuji oleh model—secara tidak langsung—lukisannya. Ino pun mengerjapkan matanya dengan penasaran, begitu melihat beberapa lembar kertas kanvas yang terselip-selip di dalam tas hitam milik seniman tampan itu.

"Apa kau melukis hal lain?" tanya Ino ramah, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tas—yang di matanya kini terlihat begitu menarik—milik Sai. Sementara Sai tampak acuh, sibuk membenahi alat-alat lukisnya. "Maksudku, kau suka melukis hal lain? Err, **pemandangan **misalnya," lanjut Ino pelan, kali ini sembari mengeluarkan kanvas-kanvas milik Sai dengan seenak jidatnya.

Sai masih sibuk, iris kelamnya belum menangkap basah kelakuan gadis pirang di dekatnya itu. "Hn, terkadang. Kalau aku sedang **bosan**," aku pemuda itu jujur.

Ino menatap baik-baik kanvas koleksi Sai, seraya tersenyum samar—merasa kagum pada lukisan-lukisan Sai yang sangat indah. "Hmm," gumam gadis cantik itu, seraya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Dua-tiga lukisan yang dilihatnya tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Ino kembali buka mulut. "Apa **lukisan itu **juga dijual?" tanyanya pelan, seraya mengamati hasil karya Sai—lukisan taman bunga tulip—dengan lekat-lekat. Masih merasa kagum pada jemari-jemari ajaib sang pelukis.

Sejurus kemudian, Sai akhirnya menyudahi aksi beres-beresnya, pandangannya pun tertumbuk langsung pada Ino—yang kini terlihat terkejut, lengkap dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu lalu membolak-balik kanvas koleksi Sai, menatap sekilas belasan kanvas yang membuatnya merona dengan tak percaya.

"Yang itu tidak dijual."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sai lurus-lurus dengan pandangan herannya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya bersemu semakin merona. Sadar betul akan maksud ucapan seniman tampan itu. Diliriknya sekilas sembilan—dari belasan kanvas—koleksi Sai yang tadi diam-diam diintipnya. Lukisan kesembilan kertas kanvas itu sama saja—figur seorang gadis yang ia kenal betul **siapa**. Saat menarik _aquamarine_-nya lagi, gadis itu secara refleks melirik Sai dari ujung matanya. Dan seketika itu juga Ino tersenyum samar, begitu mendapati wajah sang seniman sedikit menyemburkan **rona merah **juga.

"Rupanya kau cukup sering merasa **bosan **ya, Sai?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hihi, nggak puas dengan Omakenya? GOMEN XD**

**Dimohon tinggalkan jejak :)**

**REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
